ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1967 in music
's 1967 "Are You Experienced?" LP cover]] __TOC__ The summer of 1967 is "The Summer of Love" in San Francisco. It also became an important year for psychedelic rock, with releases from The Beatles (Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and Magical Mystery Tour), Small Faces ("Itchycoo Park"), Eric Burdon & The Animals (Winds of Change), The Doors (The Doors and Strange Days), Jefferson Airplane (Surrealistic Pillow and After Bathing at Baxter's), Pink Floyd (The Piper at the Gates of Dawn), Love (Forever Changes), Cream (Disraeli Gears), The Byrds (Younger Than Yesterday), The Rolling Stones (Their Satanic Majesties Request), The Who (The Who Sell Out), The Velvet Underground (The Velvet Underground & Nico), Procol Harum (Procol Harum), and The Jimi Hendrix Experience (Are You Experienced? and Axis: Bold As Love). Events *January 8 - Elvis Presley turns 32. His January recording session, in Nashville, is "Guitar Man" with Jerry Reed on guitar. *January 13 - Stephen Foster Memorial Day is observed for the first time in the United States (on the 103rd anniversary of the composer's death). *January 15 – The Rolling Stones appear on The Ed Sullivan Show. At Ed Sullivan's request, the band change the lyrics of "Let's Spend the Night Together" to "Let's spend some time together". *January 16 – The Monkees begin work on Headquarters, the first album to give them complete artistic and technical control over their material. *January 17 - The Daily Mail newspaper reports 4,000 potholes in Blackburn, Lancashire; and Guinness heir Tara Brown is killed in a car wreck. These articles inspire lyrics for The Beatles song "A Day in the Life". *January 22 – Simon & Garfunkel give live concert at Philharmonic Hall in New York City. Some of this concert is released on October 4, 1997, on their box set Old Friends, but most is not released until July 2002. *January 30 – The Beatles shoot a promotional film for their forthcoming single "Strawberry Fields Forever" at Knole Park in Sevenoaks. *February 3 – UK record producer Joe Meek murders his landlady and then commits suicide by shooting himself in the head at Holloway, North London. *February 6 – Michael Nesmith and Micky Dolenz of the Monkees fly into London. Dolenz sees Till Death Us Do Part on British TV and uses the term "Randy Scouse Git" from the programme for the title of The Monkees' next single release "Randy Scouse Git", not realising it is an offensive term. British censors force the title to be changed to "Alternate Title" in the UK. *February 7 – Micky Dolenz meets Paul McCartney at his home in St John's Wood, London, and they pose together for the press. His impressions of the visit feature in the lyrics of "Randy Scouse Git". *February 10 - Abbey Road Studio 2 session with Michael Nesmith in attendance as The Beatles record "A Day in the Life" with the London Philharmonic Orchestra performing an "orgasm of noise" featured twice in the song. *February 12 – British police raid 'Redlands', the Sussex home of Keith Richards in the early hours of the morning following a tip-off about a party from the News of the World; although no arrests are made at the time, Richards, Mick Jagger and art dealer Robert Fraser are subsequently charged with possession of drugs. *February 14 – Aretha Franklin records "Respect" at the New York based Atlantic Studios. *February 16 – "Aretha Franklin Day" is declared in Detroit, Michigan. *February 24 – The Bee Gees sign a management contract with Robert Stigwood. *March 3 – Eric Burdon & The Animals refuse to perform a show in Ottawa, Ontario, unless they are paid in advance. The audience of 3000 riots, causing $5000 in damages to the auditorium. *March 11 – A taped appearance by The Beatles on American Bandstand includes their new music video for the songs "Penny Lane" and "Strawberry Fields Forever" *March 25 – The Who perform their first concert in the United States, in New York. *March 27 – John Lennon and Paul McCartney are awarded the Ivor Novello award for "Michelle", the most performed song in Britain in 1966. *March 30 – The Beatles pose with a photographic collage and wax figures from Madame Tussaud's famous museum for the cover artwork of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album at Chelsea Manor Studios in London. *March 31 – Kicking off a tour with The Walker Brothers, Cat Stevens and Engelbert Humperdinck at The Astoria London, Jimi Hendrix sets fire to his guitar on stage for the first time. He is taken to hospital suffering burns to his hands. The guitar-burning act would later become a trademark of Hendrix's performances. *April 8 – The 12th Eurovision Song Contest is held in the Hofburg Imperial Palace, Vienna, Austria. The United Kingdom wins the contest for the first time with the Bill Martin/Phil Coulter song "Puppet on a String", sung by Sandie Shaw. *May – Paul McCartney reveals that all four members of the Beatles have "dropped acid". *May 1 – Elvis Presley marries Priscilla Beaulieu at the Aladdin, Las Vegas. *May 2 – In the United States, Capitol Records pulls the plug on the Beach Boys' mysterious Smile project. Brian Wilson, who had taken more than a year to compose and produce the album, could not bring himself to finish it. *May 12 **Pink Floyd stage the first ever rock concert with quadraphonic sound at Queen Elizabeth Hall, England **The debut album of The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Are You Experienced is released in the UK. *May 15 – Paul McCartney meets American photographer Linda Eastman at a club called "Bag O' Nails". *May 19 – Linda McCartney (her maiden name, Eastman), photographs The Beatles at the London Press Party for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band held at the Chapel Street home of Brian Epstein. Media there were perplexed by the band's fashion statements and the music itself. *May 30 – BBC Radio broadcasts "Where It's At" featuring The Beatles interviews, and John Lennon's comedy intro to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. BBC refuse to air A Day in the Life for alleged "drug references" in the lyrics. *June 1 **''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' by The Beatles is released in Mono and Stereo LPs. **Greece's military junta issues "Army decree No 13", which bans playing or listening to the music of Mikis Theodorakis. *June 4– Jimi Hendrix Experience, Cream, Denny Laine and his Electric String Band, Procol Harum and The Chiffons, perform a two-hour "Sunday Special" at Saville Theatre in London. *June 10 – June 11 – The KFRC Fantasy Fair and Magic Mountain Music Festival at Mount Tamalpais in Marin County, California features The Miracles, The Byrds, Wilson Pickett, The Seeds, Blues Magoos, Jefferson Airplane, The Doors, Country Joe and the Fish and others on the bill for a charity concert attended by 15,000; considered the first rock festival in some histories, but eclipsed in attendance and stature by the Monterey Pop Festival the following week. *June 16 – Barbra Streisand performs live concert "A Happening in Central Park" in New York's Central Park. *June 16 – June 18 – The Monterey Pop Festival, the world's first large scale outdoor rock music festival, is held in Monterey, California. Stars include the Who, Simon and Garfunkel, Eric Burdon & The Animals, The Byrds, The Association, Jefferson Airplane, Big Brother and The Holding Company with Janis Joplin and Jimi Hendrix. Otis and the MG's take the stage at 1:00 am after Jefferson Airplane and bring down the house; 55,000 are in attendance. Ravi Shankar is among the performers at the festival. *June 19 – During his stay in California on a houseboat in Sausalito, while listening to the Beatles' Sgt Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band, Otis Redding is inspired to compose "Sitting On the Dock of the Bay". *June 25 – The Beatles perform "All You Need Is Love" for the Our World television special, the first worldwide television broadcast. Backing singers include Eric Clapton, members of The Rolling Stones and The Who. *June 28 **The Supremes perform for the first time as Diana Ross & the Supremes at the Flamingo Hotel in Las Vegas. Florence Ballard is fired from the group after the first night, and on-hand stand-in Cindy Birdsong permanently takes Ballard's place in the group. **The Monkees fly in to London at the start of their concerts at the Empire Pool, Wembley. *June 29 – Mick Jagger and Keith Richards are sentenced to jail for drug possession. They later appeal successfully against the sentences. *June/July - Shortly after the end of the Six-Day War, conductor Leonard Bernstein leads the Israel Philharmonic Orchestra on a tour to the Sinai desert, the site of fighting only days before. *July 1 – William Rees-Mogg, editor of The Times, uses the phrase "Who breaks a butterfly upon a wheel?" in his editorial criticizing the prison sentences given to Mick Jagger and Keith Richard two days earlier. *July 2 – Jeff Beck and John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers perform a two hour "Sunday Special" at Saville Theatre in London. *July 3 – The Beatles host a party at the Speakeasy Club for The Monkees on the completion of their concerts in London. *July 18 – The Jimi Hendrix Experience is thrown off a tour of The Monkees after complaints from the conservative Daughters of the American Revolution. (Hendrix's manager Chas Chandler later admitted it was a publicity stunt.) *July 29 – Motown Records releases "Reflections," the first single by the group's new billing, "Diana Ross & The Supremes" and after firing founding member Florence Ballard; Ballard, nevertheless, sings on the record and appears on the vinyl's cover alongside group members Ross and Wilson because the song was recorded before her dismissal. *August 14 – The Marine Broadcasting Offences Act becomes law in the United Kingdom, and most offshore radio stations (including Wonderful Radio London) have already closed down. Only Radio Caroline North & South on 259 would continue. As Radio Caroline International. *August 21 - Mikis Theodorakis is arrested by the Greek military authorities and jailed for five months. *August 23 – Brian Epstein's last visit to a Beatles' recording session, at the Chappell Recording Studios on Maddox Street, London. The last new Beatles song he lived to hear was "Your Mother Should Know".Miles (1997) p. 355 *August 27 – The Beatles, in Bangor, Wales, with the Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, are informed of the death of their manager Brian Epstein, and they return to London at once. *August 31 - Paul McCartney calls a band meeting to discuss his TV movie idea about a psychedelic bus ride. *September 7 – Eric Burdon marries Angie King. *September 16 - Too ill to conduct, after undergoing surgery for pancreatic cancer, Sir Malcolm Sargent makes a valedictory appearance at the Last Night of the Proms.BBC Proms Archive. Accessed 28 May 2013 *September 17 **The Doors appear on The Ed Sullivan Show and perform "Light My Fire". Despite having agreed to Sullivan's request that the line "Girl we couldn't get much higher" be changed for the show, Jim Morrison performs it the way it was written and The Doors are banned from the show. **The Who destroy their instruments during a performance on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour. Keith Moon's exploding drum kit injures Pete Townshend."The Who spark an explosion on national television", This Day in History. Accessed 24 March 2013 *September 30 – The BBC replaces the Light Programme with two new radio stations: a pop music channel, Radio 1, and the more MOR-orientated Radio 2. The Third Programme is renamed Radio 3, and the Home Service becomes Radio 4. *October 14 – Tammi Terrell faints and collapses into duet partner Marvin Gaye's arms onstage during a performance at the Hampton University homecoming in Virginia. She was later diagnosed with a brain tumor, and would die from brain cancer in 1970 at the age of 24. *October 18 – The first issue of Rolling Stone rolls off the press at about 5:30pm, with a cover dated November 9 and featuring a photo of John Lennon in the film How I Won the War. The original inspiration for the magazine was "Bomp!" Magazine based in California, which preceded the existence of Rolling Stone. *October 27 - Sir Malcolm Sargent's memorial service is attended by 3,000 people including Princess Marina of Kent, Bridget D'Oyly Carte, Pierre Boulez, Larry Adler, Douglas Fairbanks Junior, Léon Goossens, Sir Arthur Bliss, and representatives of the London orchestras and of the Promenaders. Colin Davis and the BBC Chorus and Symphony Orchestra performed the music.The Times, 28 October 1967, p. 10 *November – Oricon is founded by Sōkō Koike and begins publishing a singles chart. *November 22 – Otis Redding records "(Sittin' On) the Dock of the Bay". *December – George Harrison begins recording tracks for Wonderwall Music, his first solo album, in London; he continues the recording in Mumbai. *December 5 – The Beatles open the Apple Boutique in London. Party guests include Eric Clapton and movie director Richard Lester. *December 8 – Otis and the Bar-Kays play at a popular nightclub, Leo's Casino. This was to be Otis's last performance. Two days later he and four of the six Bar-Kays die in a plane crash in Lake Monona (Madison, Wisconsin). One of the worst air tragedies in entertainment history, and the worst since the Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper air crash, 8 years earlier, in 1959. *December 26 – First telecast of The Beatles' Magical Mystery Tour on BBC1. Shown in black & white upsets McCartney because it ruined the intended psychedelic color effects. *Pickwick Records releases LP collection of ten 1950s A- and B-sides of singles by Simon & Garfunkel, recorded under their pseudonym Tom & Jerry, and tries to pass it off as current material by the duo. Simon and Garfunkel file a legal challenge, and the record is swiftly withdrawn from the market. *Toots & the Maytals releases "54-46 That's My Number", one of the first reggae songs *The Savonlinna Opera Festival is re-launched in Savonlinna, Finland, after a gap of fifty years. *The first LP recording of traditional Estonian music, Eesti rahvalaule ja pillilugusid, is released. *The International Society of Bassists is founded by Gary Karr. *Narsaloo Ramaya becomes leader of the Naya Zamana. *Ali Akbar Khan founds a school of music in California. Musical groups formed *''See Category:Musical groups established in 1967'' Musical groups disbanded *The Crystals *Johnny Kidd & The Pirates *Orchestre de la Société des Concerts du Conservatoire *The Rooftop Singers *The Tornados *The Trashmen Albums released January February March April May June July August September October November December Release Date Unknown *''A Day in the Life'' – Wes Montgomery *''A Drop of the Hard Stuff'' – The Dubliners *''The Beat of Brazil'' – Sergio Mendes & Brasil '66 *''Blue Benson'' – George Benson *''Blues Is King'' – B. B. King *''Born Free'' - Andy Williams *''Call of the Valley'' - Hariprasad Chaurasia, Brij Bhushan Kabra and Shivkumar Sharma *''Cellophane'' – The Troggs *''Christmas with Anita Bryant'' - Anita Bryant *''Cliff in Japan'' – Cliff Richard *''Ella and Duke at the Cote D'Azur'' – Ella Fitzgerald and Duke Ellington *''Evil'' – Howlin' Wolf *''Far East Suite'' – Duke Ellington *''For All the Seasons of Your Mind'' – Janis Ian *''From Sergio - With Love'' - Sergio Franchi *''Future'' – The Seeds *''High Priestess of Soul'' – Nina Simone *''Introducing the Sonics'' – The Sonics *''Juicy'' – Willie Bobo *''The Last Waltz'' – Engelbert Humperdick'' *''Live! at the Village Vanguard Again'' – John Coltrane *''Love, Andy'' - Andy Williams *''Ludo'' – Ivor Cutler Trio *''The Marvelettes'' – The Marvelettes *''More of the Hard Stuff'' – The Dubliners *''Morning Dew'' – Tim Rose *''Nice Girls Don't Stay for Breakfast'' – Julie London *''The Party's Over and Other Great Willie Nelson Songs'' – Willie Nelson *''Reach Out'' – Burt Bacharach *''The Real McCoy'' – McCoy Tyner *''Release Me'' – Engelbert Humperdinck *''Seen in Green'' – The Seekers *''Shake Down'' – Savoy Brown *''Slow Drag'' – Donald Byrd *''Songs for Rainy Day Lovers'' – Clare Fischer *''Sorcerer'' – Miles Davis *''The Soul of a Bell'' - William Bell *''Straight, No Chaser'' – Thelonious Monk *''Strictly Instrumental'' – Lester Flatt, Earl Scruggs and Doc Watson *''Super Blues'' – Bo Diddley, Muddy Waters & Little Walter *''Supernatural Fairy Tales'' – Art *''The Super Super Blues Band'' – Bo Diddley, Muddy Waters & Howlin' Wolf *''The Trip'' – Electric Flag (Soundtrack) *''The Time Has Come'' – The Chambers Brothers *''There Goes My Heart'' - Sergio Franchi *''Víctor Jara'' – Víctor Jara *''Waist Deep in the Big Muddy'' – Pete Seeger *''Walk Through This World with Me'' – George Jones *''Wave'' – Antonio Carlos Jobim *''The West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band Part One'' – The West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band *''Whisper Not'' – Ella Fitzgerald *''With Body & Soul'' – Julie London Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positionshttp://tsort.info/music/yr1967.htm 1967 chart positions in the charts of 1967. Top American hits on record British number one hits not included above *"Puppet on a String" – Sandie Shaw *"Silence Is Golden" – The Tremeloes *"The Last Waltz" – Engelbert Humperdinck *"Massachusetts" – Bee Gees *"Baby Now That I've Found You" – The Foundations *"Let the Heartaches Begin" – Long John Baldry Other significant singles *"7-Rooms of Gloom" – Four Tops *"At the Zoo" – Simon & Garfunkel *"Darling Be Home Soon" – Lovin' Spoonful *"The Day I Met Marie" – Cliff Richard *"Death of a Clown" – Dave Davies *"Different Drum" – Stone Poneys (featuring Linda Ronstadt) *"Equestrian Statue" – Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band *"Even The Bad Times Are Good" – The Tremeloes *"Fakin' It" – Simon & Garfunkel *"Flowers in the Rain" – The Move *"Friday on My Mind" – The Easybeats *"From Head to Toe" - Chris Clark *"From the Underworld" – The Herd *"Gloria" - Them *"Good Times" – Eric Burdon & The Animals *"Excerpt from 'A Teenage Opera'" – Keith West *"Happy Jack" – The Who *"Here Comes My Baby" – The Tremeloes *"Heroes and Villains" – The Beach Boys *"Hole in My Shoe" – Traffic *"Holiday" – Bee Gees *"Holly" - Andy Williams *"Homburg" – Procol Harum *"Honey Chile" – Martha and the Vandellas (w.m. Richard Morris) *"I Feel Love Comin' On" – Felice Taylor *"(I Wanna) Testify" – The Parliaments *"I'll Come Running" – Cliff Richard *"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" – The Monkees *"I'm Wondering" – Stevie Wonder *"Indescribably Blue" – Elvis Presley *"It's All Over" – Cliff Richard *"It Takes Two" – Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston *"Itchycoo Park" – Small Faces *"It's Wonderful" – The Young Rascals *"Knock on Wood" – Otis Redding and Carla Thomas *"La balsa" – Los Gatos (Founding song of the "Rock en español" movement) *"Let's Go To San Francisco" – The Flower Pot Men *"The Look of Love" – Dusty Springfield (m. Burt Bacharach w. Hal David) *"Maroc 7" – The Shadows *"Matthew and Son" – Cat Stevens *"Monterey" – Eric Burdon & the Animals *"More and More" - Andy Williams *"More Love" – Smokey Robinson and the Miracles *"Music to Watch Girls By" - Andy Williams *"My Back Pages" – The Byrds *"New York Mining Disaster 1941" – Bee Gees *"Night of Fear" – The Move *"Nights In White Satin – The Moody Blues *"No Milk Today" – Herman's Hermits (w.m. Graham Gouldman) *"On a Carousel" – The Hollies *"Pay You Back With Interest" – The Hollies *"People Are Strange" – The Doors *"Pictures of Lily" – The Who *"Pretty Ballerina" – Left Banke *"Alternate Title" ("Randy Scouse Git" in the US) – The Monkees *"Seven Drunken Nights" – The Dubliners *"She's a Rainbow" – The Rolling Stones *"So You Want to Be a Rock 'n' Roll Star" – The Byrds *"Society's Child (Baby I've Been Thinking)" – Janis Ian (w.m. Janis Ian) *"Soul Finger" – The Bar-Kays *"Susan" – The Buckinghams *"The Ballad of Bonnie and Clyde" - Georgie Fame *"There Is a Mountain" – Donovan *"To Love Somebody" – Bee Gees *"Tramp" – Otis Redding and Carla Thomas *"Try a Little Tenderness" – Otis Redding *"Twelve Thirty" – The Mamas & the Papas *"Waterloo Sunset" – The Kinks *"We Love You"/"Dandelion" – The Rolling Stones *"Wear Your Love Like Heaven" – Donovan *"When I Was Young" – Eric Burdon & The Animals *"Words" – The Monkees (w.m. Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart) #11 Billboard; B-side to "Pleasant Valley Sunday" *"Zabadak!" – Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich Published popular music w. = words, m. = music * "At the Crossroads" w.m. Leslie Bricusse, from the film Doctor Dolittle * "The Bare Necessities" w.m. Terry Gilkyson from the film The Jungle Book * "Blowing Away" w.m. Laura Nyro * "Bonnie and Clyde" w.m. Charles Strouse * "Both Sides, Now" w.m. Joni Mitchell * "By the Time I Get to Phoenix" w.m. Jimmy Webb * "Colour My World" w.m. Jackie Trent & Tony Hatch * "Do You Know The Way To San Jose?" w. Hal David m. Burt Bacharach * "Even The Bad Times Are Good" w. Peter Callander m. Mitch Murray * "The Eyes Of Love" w. Bob Russell m. Quincy Jones * "Fortuosity" w.m. Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, introduced by Tommy Steele in the film The Happiest Millionaire * "Gentle On My Mind" w.m. John Hartford * "Happiness" w.m. Clark Gesner from the musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown * "Hare Krishna" w. Gerome Ragni & James Rado m. Galt MacDermot * "I Wanna Be Like You" w.m. Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, from the film The Jungle Book * "I've Gotta Be Me" w.m. Walter Marks *"In the Heat of the Night" w. Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman m. Quincy Jones. Theme song from the film of the same name, performed by Ray Charles * "The Look of Love" w. Hal David m. Burt Bacharach from the film Casino Royale, sung by Dusty Springfield * "Mrs. Robinson" w.m. Paul Simon from the film The Graduate * "My Friend, The Doctor" w.m. Leslie Bricusse from the film Doctor Dolittle * "One Less Bell To Answer" w. Hal David m. Burt Bacharach * "Springtime for Hitler" w.m. Mel Brooks, from the film The Producers * "Puppet on a String" w.m. Bill Martin & Phil Coulter * "Talk to the Animals" w.m. Leslie Bricusse. Introduced by Rex Harrison in the film Doctor Dolittle *"The Tapioca" w. Sammy Cahn m. Jimmy Van Heusen Introduced by Jim Bryant dubbing for James Fox in the film Thoroughly Modern Millie * "Thoroughly Modern Millie" w. Sammy Cahn m. Jimmy Van Heusen Introduced by Julie Andrews in the film Thoroughly Modern Millie * "To Sir, with Love" w.m. Don Black & Mark London. Introduced by Lulu in the 1967 film To Sir, with Love * "What a Wonderful World" w.m. Bob Thiele & George David Weiss * "You Only Live Twice" w. Leslie Bricusse m. John Barry Other notable songs *"Alegria, Alegria" w.m. Caetano Veloso *"Comme d'habitude" w. Claude François and Gilles Thibaut m. Claude François and Jacques Revaux *"Déshabillez-moi" w. Robert Nyel m. Gaby Verlor *"Nezhnost'" w. Nikolay Dobronravov and Sergey Grebennikov m. Alexandra Pakhmutova Classical music *Jean Absil – Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 2 *George Crumb – Echoes of Time and the River (Echoes II) for orchestra *Gottfried von Einem – Violin Concerto *Benjamin Frankel – Viola Concerto *Philip Glass – 600 Lines *Paul Lansky – String Quartet No. 1 *György Ligeti – Lontano *Witold Lutosławski – Symphony No. 2 *Steve Reich – "Piano Phase" *Karlheinz Stockhausen – **''Hymnen'' **''Mixtur, version for small orchestra **''Prozession *Toru Takemitsu – November Steps Opera *Yasushi Akutagawa – Orpheus of Hiroshima *Richard Rodney Bennett – A Penny for a Song *Cromwell Everson – Klutaimnestra (eng:Clytemnestra) *Elizabeth Maconchy – The Three Strangers *William Walton – The Bear Musical theater * The Boy Friend (Sandy Wilson) – London revival opened at the Comedy Theatre on November 29 and ran for 365 performances * By Jupiter (Music: Richard Rodgers Lyrics: Lorenz Hart Book: Rodgers and Hart). Off-Broadway revival opened at Theatre Four on January 19 and ran for 118 performances. * Curley McDimple (Music & Lyrics: Robert Dahdah Book: Mary Boylan and Robert Dahdah). Off-Broadway production opened at the Bert Wheeler Theatre on November 22 and ran for 931 performances * Fiddler on the Roof (Music: Jerry Bock Lyrics: Sheldon Harnick Book: Joseph Stein). London production opened at Her Majesty's Theatre on February 16 and ran for 2030 performances. * The Four Musketeers, (Music: Laurie Johnson Lyrics: Herbert Kretzmer Book: Michael Pertwee). London production opened at the Drury Lane Theatre on December 5 and ran for 462 performances * Hallelujah, Baby! – Broadway production * Henry, Sweet Henry – Broadway production * How Now, Dow Jones – Broadway production * Oliver! (Music, Lyrics & Book: Lionel Bart) – London revival opened at the Piccadilly Theatre on April 26 and ran for 331 performances * Sweet Charity (Music: Cy Coleman Lyrics: Dorothy Fields Book: Neil Simon). London production opened at the Prince of Wales Theatre on October 11 and ran for 476 performances. Musical films * Anna * Camelot * Doctor Dolittle starring Rex Harrison, Samantha Eggar and Anthony Newley. Directed by Richard Fleischer * Half a Sixpence starring Tommy Steele * The Happiest Millionaire * How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying * Les Demoiselles de Rochefort * The Mikado * Thoroughly Modern Millie starring Julie Andrews and Mary Tyler Moore. * Magical Mystery Tour Births *January 2 – Tia Carrere, actress and singer *January 4 – Benjamin Darvill (Crash Test Dummies) *January 7 – Mark Lamarr, presenter of radio and TV music programmes *January 9 – Dave Matthews, singer, songwriter and guitarist *January 14 – Steve Bowman (Counting Crows) *January 25 – Voltaire, musician *January 31 **Fat Mike (Michael Burkett), American rock singer and musician **Chad Channing, American rock drummer (Nirvana) *February 6 – Izumi Sakai (Zard) (d.2007) *February 11 – Clay Crosse, American Christian musician *February 12 – Chitravina N. Ravikiran, Indian composer and musician *February 17 – Chanté Moore, American singer *February 19 – Sven Erik Kristiansen Norwegian Black metal and hardcore punk singer (Maniac) *February 20 – Kurt Cobain, singer and songwriter (Nirvana) (d. 1994) *March 4 – Evan Dando (The Lemonheads) *March 7 **Randy Guss (Toad the Wet Sprocket) **Ruthie Henshall, star of stage musicals *March 11 – John Barrowman, actor and singer *March 17 – Billy Corgan (The Smashing Pumpkins) *March 18 – Miki Berenyi, British rock lead singer *March 21 – Jonas Berggren (Ace of Base) *March 29 – John Popper (Blues Traveler) *April 12 – Sarah Cracknell (Saint Etienne) *April 14 – Barrett Martin, American drummer and composer *April 15 – Frankie Poullain, British rock bassist (The Darkness) *April 17 – Liz Phair, American singer and songwriter *April 20 – Mike Portnoy, American rock drummer (Dream Theater) *April 28 – Kari Wührer, American actress and singer *May 1 – Tim McGraw, American country singer *May 6 – Mark Bryan (Hootie & the Blowfish) *May 11 - Apache Indian (real name Steven Kapur), reggae singer and DJ *May 13 **Chuck Schuldiner, American singer and guitarist (d. 2001) **Melanie Thornton, American singer (d. 2001) *May 18 – Rob Base, American rapper *May 22 – MC Eiht, American rapper *May 23 – Phil Selway (Radiohead) *May 24 – Heavy D, rapper (d. 2011) *May 29 – Noel Gallagher, songwriter (Oasis) *June 7 – Dave Navarro, guitarist (Jane's Addiction & Red Hot Chili Peppers) *June 8 – Jasmin Tabatabai, German/Iranian actress and musician *June 9 – Dean Felber, Hootie & the Blowfish *June 24 – Richard Kruspe-Bernstein (Rammstein) *June 29 **Murray Foster, Canadian rock bassist (Moxy Früvous) **Melora Hardin, American actress and singer *July 7 – Jackie Neal, American blues singer (d. 2005) *July 12 – John Petrucci, American virtuoso guitarist *July 19 – Stuart Howe, Canadian operatic tenor *July 22 – Pat Badger (Extreme) *July 27 – Juliana Hatfield, singer-songwriter *July 28 – Taka Hirose, Japanese musician (Feeder) *August 18 - Blas Elias, American drummer (Slaughter) *August 21 – Serj Tankian (System of a Down) *August 22 **Yukiko Okada, Japanese pop singer (d. 1986) **Layne Staley, American rock singer (Alice in Chains) (d. 2002) *August 25 – Jeff Tweedy (Wilco) *August 29 – Anton Newcombe, American rock musician (The Brian Jonestown Massacre) *September 2 – Dino Cazares, American rock guitarist (Divine Heresy', Fear Factory) *September 9 – Chris Caffery, American guitarist and singer *September 11 – Harry Connick, Jr., jazz singer and pianist *September 18 – Ricky Bell, New Edition, Bell Biv DeVoe *September 20 **Gunnar Nelson, American singer **Matthew Nelson, American singer *September 21 **Faith Hill, country singer **Glen Benton, American rock singer/bassist (Deicide) *September 26 – Shannon Hoon, American singer (Blind Melon) (d. 1995) *September 28 – Moon Unit Zappa, American actress and musician *September 29 – Brett Anderson, Suede *October 2 – Bud Gaugh (Sublime) *October 4 – Ekin Cheng, Hong Kong actor and singer *October 5 – Johnny Gioeli, American power metal singer *October 7 – Toni Braxton, American R&B singer *October 8 – Teddy Riley, American R&B and hip hop singer *October 10 – Mike Malinin (Goo Goo Dolls) *October 17 – René Dif (Aqua) *October 19 – Trouble T Roy, back-up singer for Heavy D & the Boyz *October 22 – Salvatore Di Vittorio, Italian composer & conductor *October 26 – Keith Urban, country music singer *October 27 – Scott Weiland (Stone Temple Pilots) *October 29 – Péter Kun, Hungarian guitarist (d. 1993) *October 31 – Adam Schlesinger (Fountains of Wayne) *November 1 **Sophie B. Hawkins, American singer and songwriter **Tina Arena, Australian singer and songwriter *November 3 – Steven Wilson, English musician *November 7 **Steve DiGiorgio, American musician (bassist) **Sharleen Spiteri, singer (Texas) *November 14 **Letitia Dean, actress and singer **Nina Gordon, American singer *November 15 – E-40, American rapper *November 16 – Ronnie DeVoe (New Edition, Bell Biv DeVoe) *November 20 – Teoman, Turkish rock singer and song-writer *November 24 – Melanie Thornton, singer (d.2001) *December 5 – Gary Allan, American country musician *December 6 – Hacken Lee, Hong Kong singer and actor *December 9 – Joshua Bell, violinist *December 17 – Gigi D'Agostino, DJ *December 25 – Jason Thirsk, Pennywise *Date unknown - Gábor Tarján, composer Deaths *January 1 – Moon Mullican, country singer, 57 (heart attack) *January 3 – Mary Garden, operatic soprano, 93 *January 7 – Carl Schuricht, conductor, 86 *January 15 – Albert Szirmai, composer, 86 *January 27 – Luigi Tenco, singer-songwriter and actor, 28 (suicide by gunshot) *January 31 – Geoffrey O'Hara, composer, 84 *February 12 – Muggsy Spanier, jazz cornettist, 60 *February 15 – Li Jinhui, composer and songwriter, 75 *February 16 – Smiley Burnette, singer and songwriter, 55 (leukaemia) *February 24 – Franz Waxman, composer, 60 *February 25 – Fats Pichon, jazz pianist, bandleader, 60 *March 6 **Zoltán Kodály, composer, 84 **Nelson Eddy, US singer and actor, 65 *March 7 – Willie Smith, alto saxophonist, 56 (cancer) *March 11 – Geraldine Farrar, operatic soprano, 85 *March 22 - Luigi Piazza, operatic baritone, 82 *March 23 – Pete Johnson, jazz pianist, 62 *March 29 – Cheo Marquetti, singer-songwriter, 57 *April 5 – Mischa Elman, violinist, 76 *April 12 – Buster Bailey, jazz musician, 64 *April 15 – Totò, songwriter, 69 *April 17 – Red Allen, jazz trumpeter *April 20 - Anna Fitziu, operatic soprano, 80 *April 29 – J. B. Lenoir, blues musician, 38 (heart attack) *April 30 – Jef Le Penven, composer, 47 *May 9 – Philippa Schuyler, pianist and child prodigy *May 10 - Arthur Carron, operatic tenor, 66 *May 17 – John Wesley Work III, composer, 65 *May 21 – Ilona Eibenschütz, pianist, 95 *May 31 – Billy Strayhorn, composer and pianist, 51 (esophageal cancer) *June 3 – André Cluytens, conductor, 62 *June 24 – Lionel Belasco, pianist and bandleader, about 85 *June 26 - Françoise Dorléac, actress and singer, 25 (car accident) *June 29 – Jayne Mansfield, actress, violinist and sometime singer, 34 (car accident) *July 17 – John Coltrane, jazz musician, 40 (liver cancer) *July 26 – Matthijs Vermeulen, composer, 79 *July 30 – Marios Varvoglis, composer, 81 *August 5 - Evelyn Scotney, coloratura soprano, 71 *August 8 – Jaromír Weinberger, composer, 71 *August 27 – Brian Epstein, manager of The Beatles, 32 *September 15 – Hans Haug, primitivist composer, 67 *September 25 – Stuff Smith, jazz violinist, 58 *October 3 **Woody Guthrie singer, songwriter, 55(Huntingtons Disease) **Sir Malcolm Sargent, conductor, 72 *November 10 – Ida Cox, blues singer, 71 *November 13 – Harriet Cohen, pianist, 71 *November 16 – Roshan, Bollywood composer, 50 (heart attack) *November 22 – Edvin Kallstenius, composer, 86 *November 23 – Otto Erich Deutsch, musicologist, 84 *November 24 – Raúl Borges, guitarist and composer, 85 *November 25 – Dawid Engela, broadcaster, composer and musicologist, 36 (road accident) *November 30 – Heinz Tietjen, conductor, 86 *December – Roger Penzabene, Motown songwriter (suicide) *December 4 – Bert Lahr, vaudeville performer, 72 *December 6 – Lillian Evanti, operatic soprano, 77 *December 10 (in plane crash): **Otis Redding, soul singer, 26 **Four of six members of soul group The Bar-Kays : ***Ronnie Caldwell, 18 ***Phalon Jones, 18 ***Jimmy King, 18 ***Carl Cunningham, 18 *December 11 – Victor de Sabata, conductor and composer, 75 *December 19 - Carmen Melis, operatic soprano, 82 *December 28 - Maria Nemeth, operatic soprano, 70 *December 29 – Paul Whiteman, bandleader, 77 *''date unknown'' **Stanley R. Avery, composer **Texas Gladden, folk singer **Knud Harder, composer **Barsegh Kanachyan, composer of the Armenian national anthem **Nino Marcelli, conductor and composer Awards Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1967 Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1967 Other *Sangeet Natak Akademi Award for Hindustani music - Amir Khan See also Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1967 References *